


Ghosts

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing left but ghosts...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

_… eyes bore into hers like twin drills as she raises a Glock 9mm…_

_… weight of the little girl's laughter as she swings her up, her own laughter bubbling up inside, desperate to escape…_

_… a snowflake melting on her tongue…_

_… pure adrenaline rush as she free-falls through the sky…_

_… his body moving over hers, the satin sheets on which she lies as warm as his skin…_

_… flash of pain spiking through her head, tearing at her very being…_

Echo opens her eyes and smiles warmly at the man standing over her. "Did I fall asleep?"


End file.
